


【双黄】日常小片段（四）

by koualiang



Series: 【双黄】日常小片段 [4]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koualiang/pseuds/koualiang
Summary: 双向暗恋。





	【双黄】日常小片段（四）

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界，与真人无关。

 

 

 

北京下了场大雪，令人萧肃的白。

黄磊下了飞机，恍惚以为自己还在南京。一旁助理注意到了，喊了声他的名字。

“黄老师？”

“啊？”

他回过神，看到小波一脸担忧。

“怎么了黄老师？”

黄磊想起俄罗斯那个夜晚，他看着小渤孩子似的倒在雪里，霓虹映在他眸上，笑里有他的世界。他蹲下身替他拿走埋在脖子里的雪，轻声说，“小渤，和我在一起吧”，然后那笑僵住了，像他手里攥不住的雪块。

他摇摇头。

“没事，咱走吧。”

 

黄磊回到家。黄渤送的那只大象摆在玄关，伸长鼻子欢迎他。他别开视线，跑到厨房给自己煨了一锅鸡汤。

淡黄色的鸡汤在砂锅里咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡，黄磊才觉得自己真的到家了。

他拿了本书躺到飘窗上看雪景，看着雪花一层一层的覆盖上他种的樱桃树，想起来泰国是不下雪的。

倒也是奇怪，好像他和小渤就总也要错过似的。小渤在俄罗斯看雪景的时候，他在三亚泡海水。等他回到北京雪花落了满地，小渤又跑去泰国了。

黄磊把窗子推开条缝，北风卷着雪花落进来，转了半圈就没了。

还在上学那会就这样。他的学生是小渤的老师，可他们没能在学校就相识。等了六年终于拍了同一部戏，却是到宣传的时候才刚刚认识。去年他窜腾孙红雷拉着小渤一起录真人秀，可小渤总躲着，像是要害了他一样。

他的控制欲要他回到十三年前从小渤成为北影学子的第一天就霸占他，理智却说别做梦了。

他想他身上那些文艺青年的影子还没褪去，否则就不会在四十多岁的时候仍希冀着有一次背离大众道德观的爱情。

可小渤不一样。他们是完全不同的两极。小渤不允许出轨，任何事情都不行。他的情绪要是最好的，工作要是最认真的，他不允许自己露出一丝疲态，更不允许自己追求这种爱情。

他的强迫症迫使他清醒、克制。

黄磊想大约是那天晚上的雪下的太柔，而那个人的笑容又太像是天上挂着那轮银月。

他想正是那轮银月投下明亮的光，把他从世俗与潮流中拉出来。他隐瞒了去探班的一部分原因，在路上浅浅哼着《蝴蝶结》。

 

鸡汤和药材的香味从厨房飘进来。黄磊一路小跑着给自己盛了一碗鸡汤，再回到书房时，雪停了。

 

 

END

 

 

 

HE：

手机震了两下，他点开来，是一条短信。

“磊哥，曼谷挺好玩的，你来不？”


End file.
